respectthepouchfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Cassie Moats
Welcome Hi, welcome to Disrespectiods Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Bettys both page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) disrespectoids All natural disrespectoids dear cassie moats i just post a story on Disrespectiods Wiki please read it and draw the comic so you can post on the page it is called All natural disrespectoids you can find on disrespectoids 2012 and disrespectoids comics 2013 meg me back superleft4deadguy superleft4deadguy sorry do not have the time try not spok your leaveing a message on your pageSuperleft4deadguy 16:59, January 12, 2011 (UTC) superleft4deadguy sorry as far as i know there no way to delete a page or to rename it disrespectoids cassie how do you now what the next two Diods are? The 2011 website seid the names of the 2 boys donald & simon now i think donald will be a monkey & simon will... i dont know. Monkey emma Alex the pussy big bath wave its really hard to find a pic of sue Skunky Camille someone post a bunch of unfinished on my page skunky camile i need someone write some of them you up for it cassie hate to tell you this there is a jan raccoon there superleft4deadguy's pics i think hes upsets with womens boobs & i cant computer draw another raccoone picture cassie i dont understand your meg it was me who sent you the message superleft4deadguy and i ment there was already a raccoon girl also i dont draw those pics i just use want can find it was really hard to find a pic of raccoon girl and can you please tell me if you are going wirte those story? bein trying to come up with a new oid also bein trying help out a few other wikis and yes i have bein sick and cant think of any story so i will be wirte so new pages soon hopefully Superleft4deadguy 23:00, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Cass, I think you need to work on your bad spelling. thanks why cant anyone else edit tybalt pages becuase he is my story, i have a whole plot line written out for the the stories, i mean alot of them. im sorry, but i want to stick to that without interference. also someone tried to edit him and that person tried to mkae him suicidle. im sorry, but i am the only one doing those stories. All natural disrespectoids 5 i am sorry cassie at this time i do not have any ideas for A.N.D 5 you will have to come with something but i wouldnt use the cave girl thing again Superleft4deadguy 02:17, June 19, 2011 (UTC) polls are messed up hey cassie your polls are messed up and you need to tale pepole whats happens to them sorry sorry i dont have time to find and change those pics but you can if you want Superleft4deadguy 01:43, June 26, 2011 (UTC) new rules hey cassie i am adding some new rules to the site so pepole will stop messing with are pages here what got so far tale me if you think i should add something i am going to also ask Dudetb3 gudielines ﻿ *please do not edit a another person page with out there permission unless on edtiors need page *from now on please sign your work when you are done with by useing the signature button *a person has right to edit pages that use there character and series *please do not add cag to pages that conflict with another cag such as adding 2 generation to a 1 generation if you break any of these rules more then 3 times all your pages that you made your will be made will be blank out need help hey cassie i am wirteing a new All natural disrespectoids and need your help you see all natural disrespectoids 5 is going to be dirffent stories one were the girls get embrassingly striped and one were the boys get striped i need you to wirte the boys part All natural disrespectoids 5 boy edtion here all the pliot needs go on its summer and a note i will add at the end which tells about how the city doesnt want anymore naked doids walking around so trap all the doids on this pirson/ nude colony island called doid island also will inclued all the main doids and user create 1 geartion doids so message me back if you will helpSuperleft4deadguy 03:26, August 6, 2011 (UTC) well my thoght was fred louie chuck and harry in the story and they were doing a tunk tank like the girls but different Cassie Moats 03:08, October 16, 2011 (UTC)Cassie Moats cassie ? hey cassie did you get my message about All natural disrespectoids 5 boy edtion Yes i did Cassie Moats 14:10, August 14, 2011 (UTC)Cassie Moats sure you can wirte the girl part too my done with this wiki i met just edit page once or twice all natural disrespectoids 5 plot device hey cassie i need tell you about plot device i was going to use in All natural disrespectoids 5 girl edtion how the usermade 1 generation girls are left naked see all the real doid girls meet up with usermade girl at Flower house they take them in and later that day there all doing lurnday but one of the girls accdentily set off bug bomb so all the girls have to run out naked and cant go back in for 48 hours. just something you can use Superleft4deadguy 22:38, October 16, 2011 (UTC) because someone kept changing the info and I was tired of fighting them ATTENTION: THIS MESSAGE IS ABOUT THE DISRESPECTOIDS TELEVISION SERIES ON REID WIKI. THIS MESSAGE IS ONLY FOR CASSIE MOATS! Dear Cassie Moats, This is Reid007, the founder of Reid Wikia. This message is about wanting to talk about the thing involving my Disrespectoids television series. Things like: *Favorite episodes *favorite characters *favorite moments, & *favorite musical numbers So, if you want to, just leave me a notice. Bye! Signed, Reid007 How to make those cool pictures? Carebearheart (talk) 03:05, March 4, 2014 (UTC)